Vínculo
by EightGirls
Summary: La conexión entre ellas y Rose nunca se rompería… porque a pesar de que no estuviera en su forma física… una parte de ella existía y habitaba en su hijo Steven. Ellas eran diferentes, con ideas diferentes, pero tenían una cosa en común… Y era proteger, ayudar y divertir a Steven, al pequeño que estaba en sus manos #Lapiz Lazuli #Peridot
1. Capítulo 1- Crystal Gems

Hola, esta es la primera vez que subo un fic aquí, en realidad, es uno de los trabajos mas cortos que he hecho y que no tendrá continuación o capítulos ligados. Es lo que pasa por no dormir y ver Steven Universe a las tres de la mañana.

Lamento si tiene algún error de ortografía.

* * *

Garnet.-

Era la líder de las Cristal Gems, con carácter apacible, el cual difícilmente deja ver sus emociones, pero se lanza a la protección de Steven tomando medidas desesperadas si es así requerido. Para ella, el pequeño niño es como una versión seudo humana de Rose, con una sonrisa eterna, y luchando por lo que quería que sucediera, pensando en los demás antes que en ella…

Es por la misma razón que ella no dudaba un solo segundo en protegerlo, porque sentía que Steven era una parte de Rose aun viva, y a la vez, sabía diferenciarlos como un organismo único. A su perspectiva ella no estaba segura de cómo debía hacerlo, un humano y una gema de cristal no eran lo mismo.

A veces –aunque no lo demostrara- creía hacer mal su trabajo, porque Steven se lastimaba, porque a veces lloraba, porque a veces no podía solucionar lo que ocasionaba, no importara cuantas veces las palabras de Rose se repitieran en su cabeza, ella sería culpable de no protegerlo si el pequeño llegaba a dañarse.

Pero el daño es sinónimo de crecimiento, por ejemplo, cuando un humano se quemaba con la estufa sabia que debía tener cuidado a la próxima que estuviera cerca, una gema cuando luchaba sabia que debía invocar su arma o terminaría con una herida regenerativa. ¿Cómo tratar a un humano mitad gema?

Recordaba a Rose como una niña con imaginación de sobra, metiéndose en líos sin darse cuenta –aunque ninguno de ellos fuera realmente grave- con unos ojos que transmitían inocencia, igual que los de Steven.

A veces Garnet deseaba preguntarle a Rose si lo hacía bien, si es como ella hubiera cuidado de Steven al tener la oportunidad de vida, si estaba contenta en como lo hacía, pero de solo pensarlo, recordaba, que preguntarle algo no era posible, porque la que alguna vez fue su compañera ya no estaba con ellas. Pero esa conexión entre ellas nunca se rompería.

Pearl.-

La segunda al mando, organizada al punto de la obsesión, siempre buscando la solución más metodológica posible que encontraran para problemas simples. Ella en cambio, su principal vocación o lo que se divierte más es en enseñar o ayudar. El significado de ambas palabras es demasiado ambiguo como para explicarse con total seguridad.

A ella, le encantaba ayudar a Steven, con cada duda que tenía, o si se equivocaba en algo, ella estaba ahí para ayudarlo a solucionarlo, porque le gustaba ser de ayuda, sentirse importante o admirada por hacer ver un conocimiento que el niño no poseía con anterioridad, a veces incluso, llegaba a sonrojarse.

No quería cometer errores, con nadie, principalmente si estos tenían que ver con Steven, porque entonces se acordaría de los riesgos que le advirtió tantas veces a Rose pero que esta nunca le explicó, siempre había tenido la idea de que Rose era como una niña insatisfecha de conocimiento, es decir, que por la falta de conocimiento era la falta del miedo. De los riesgos.

Por ejemplo, cuando decidió enamorarse de un humano, seguramente no había pensado en las consecuencias, de que este algún día envejecería y moriría, tampoco lo hizo cuando decidió tener un hijo. Pero tenía la certeza, de que seguramente, los escasos minutos que pudo ver a su pequeño, pensó que todo habría valido la pena

Por eso estaba más que empeñada en ayudar, porque no quería volver a perder a un ser tan querido como lo fue algún día Rose. A pesar de que ella ya no estuviera en su forma física. Siempre le seguiría extrañando, como cuando piensas en un ser querido que estaba lejos, solo tenía que dejar de lado su escepticismo y ser mas como Rose. Ser mas como Steven.

Amatista.-

Era la tercera integrante y de edad mental más joven, siempre con una nueva broma por sacar, de carácter inmaduro, y porque no admitirlo a veces fastidioso, tal como podía ser Steven en algunos momentos sin querer o desearlo. Ella nunca pensaba igual que Pearl, ¡Ella no era una aburrida! ¡Tampoco una amargada!

Cuando Rose aun estaba con ellas, recuerda que solía pelear con la otra, y casi siempre a la peli rosa esas peleas no le agradaban, haciéndolo notar como si fuera lo más obvio, justo como cuando hacia Steven, en esos momentos pensaba en lo que mucho que madre e hijo podían parecerse, aún si el pelinegro no la había conocido.

Una parte de Rose seguía en Steven, como un virus sobre una cortada abierta, extendiéndose no solo en él, sino en quienes le rodeaban, a veces, en la soledad de su desordenada habitación se ponía a ver sus memorias como si se tratara de una película en reversa, pensando en las múltiples veces que se divertían las unas con las otras.

Ella era todo un caso de desorden, de escuchar y hacer lo que le convenía, de sacar de sus casilla siempre a Pearl, pero sin duda era divertida, al ver la risa de Steven por alguna tontería que hubiera dicho o hecho, siempre se sentiría reconfortada, como si en realidad Rose nunca se hubiera ido.

Porque una parte de ella existía y habitaba en su hijo Steven, que era un legado no solo para el planeta sino también para ellas, desde un principio ella sabía lo que sucedería, pero fue valiente enfrentando la situación. De que quizás, por más ganas que lo deseara no podría ver a su bebé crecer, y tampoco podría divertirse con ella otra vez.

Cada una de ellas era diferentes, con ideas, reacciones, acciones, consecuencias diferentes, afrontando las situaciones de diferente manera, pero tenían algo en común, y era el siempre proteger, ayudar y divertir a Steven, porque era su pequeña esperanza, era lo único que les quedaba de una gran amiga a la que apreciaban.

Porque Steven era igual, pero único en su clase, nadie podría cambiar esa idea en sus mentes, nadie lo haría, porque con solo verlo, recuerdan que tiene un motivo para luchar, no solo por la humanidad, o quizás sí, porque el pelinegro formaba parte de esa humanidad. También por ser heroínas a los puros ojos del otro.

Él no era un cristal gem completa, tal vez era un niño inexperto incapaz de controlar al cien por ciento sus poderes, pero seguía siendo el niño al que tanto querían.

A veces, tenias que perder para ganar, esa frase no pudo haberles sonado mas cierta de solo pensar en el chico que les estaba esperando en casa para preguntar sobre su más reciente misión.

* * *

Por si no le entendieron, las chicas se encuentra luchando con una gema descontrolada. Steven se quedó en casa con Connie es por eso que no les acompañó.

Les agradecería si me dejan un comentario o un review para saber si sirvo en esta categoría. Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo 2- La gema del espejo

_**Lapis Lazuli.-**_

Estaba relativamente sola... Abandonada... Atrapada en un lugar desconocido...

¿Alguna vez se han sentido suspendidos en la nada? Para esta gema azul sentirse en la absoluta nada, y aún así ser capaz de sentir todo, escuchar voces que nunca antes había escuchado le confundía, todo el ruido en épocas pasadas era reemplazado por el del constante silencio en ese lugar.

Escuchaba tentativamente... De poco a poco comenzó a recordar, su tiempo seguía suspendido, pero su estadía en ese lugar ahora tenía más sentido, todo cobraba demasiado sentido.

[...]

 _Ella quedó atrapada en una guerra, encontrada en el tiempo equivocado en el lugar equivocado, solo iba a hacer una visita pequeña a ese nuevo lugar que pronto sería una nueva colonia para las gemas._

 _Recuerda ver pánico en la cara de muchas gemas que como ella provenían del planeta madre, caos... gritos... ella era empujada de un lado a otro... finalmente solo escuchó un ruido..._

 _Su gema había sido fragmentada..._

 _Alguien tomó de ella, -con la poca consciencia que le quedaba- intentó llamar su atención, pedir ayuda, pero solo fue encerrada en ese espejo... Fue considerada una de las rebeldes._

 _Mucho tiempo y energía le tomó poder tener mejor consciencia de su alrededor, recuerda haber visto a una niña gema -no estaba muy seguro de lo primero- tomarla entre sus manos, luego haber visto una mujer de cabello rosa, aquella, la líder de las crystal gems, las desertoras del planeta madre... Rose Cuarzo._

[...]

Años de oscuridad pasaron, su corazón se lleno de miedo, soledad, y un profundo rencor a las crystal gems, sobretodo a Rose...

Un día, simplemente, como si nada, volvió a ver la luz de nuevo.

Un pequeño niño acompañado de esa crystal gem que la encontró, sonreía, alegre, cargando con ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó de sentirse tan sola, no entendía como un niño que nunca había visto en su vida le provocara la sensación de calidez como este lo hacía.

Era sorprendente que estuviera con una gema (aunque ellas adoraban a la raza humana, por esa razón se antepusieron tanto a los planes del planeta madre, para salvar a esa... especie)

La estaba llevando, vislumbraba una playa, corriendo, hablando, sonriendo, gritando, por leves segundos ella deseaba hablar, hacerle saber que estaba viva, que seguía ahí.. solo quería que alguien la notase.

Vio una especie de artefacto acercándose, el niño no era aún capaz de notarlo, debía advertirle, sabía lo débil e indefensa que era la raza humana, podía morir por algo como eso.

 **-Mira por donde vas pequeño-** ¿Eso había salido del espejo? No, había salido de ella, podía comunicarse si utilizaba lo que escuchaba.. Al fin alguien podría escucharla.

Podían hablar, podía reírse, podía sentirse viva nuevamente.

[...]

El niño, mejor dicho Steven le ofrecía demasiado...

- **Steven... es... un nuevo amigo-** la sonrisa en la cara infantil de ese niño le provocó cierta felicidad extraña, ¿Hace cuanto que nadie hablaba con ella? ¿Que estaba encerrada en algún lugar?

Ahora tenía un nuevo amigo. Pero...

Él era parte de las Crystal Gems, él era parte del enemigo, aunque pareciera un humano, él como ella tenía una gema, tenía sus amigas gemas, las causantes de su encierro... Nuevamente estaba sola.

[...]

Era libre. Finalmente era libre, él la dejó salir de esa prisión, pero él se quedó en aquel lugar, rodeado de esas gemas, intentó alcanzar su hogar, sin embargo, ¿Cómo podría? Su gema estaba fragmentada, ni todo el océano la llevaría mas allá del espacio.

¿Cómo terminaron de esa manera?

 **-¡Yo puedo curarte!-** que tierno niño, no podía odiarlo, aún sabiendo que era parte de esas rebeldes, era diferente. Era su amigo.

Steven insistió hasta que logró curarle. Un momento... ¡Esa habilidad era heredara por la líder de ellas!... Y a pesar de todo, solo pudo agradecer con una sonrisa como sus alas de agua se extendían majestuosas y con su extraña forma.

Regresaría a su planeta de origen, y probablemente lo único que extrañaría de ese planeta que la mantuvo presa, era a ese pequeño niño Steven...

[...]

¿Cómo había terminado encerrada así nuevamente?

Oh, claro. Regresó a su planeta solo para darse cuenta de que las cosas ya no eran como solían ser antes, la tecnología era demasiada avanzada para como la recordaba, todo era nuevo, ya nadie la recordaba, tenía que avisarle a Steven la amenaza que se le venía encima...

Lo logró, Steven seguramente su mensaje recibió...

Hizo una sonrisa, él estaría a salvo, no importa si el miedo le estaba invadiendo, lo único que podía pensar es que su pequeño amigo estaría a salvo...

La golpearon, la encarcelaron, fue su rehén, y aunque se mantuvo callada, dieron con el paradero de todos ellos...

Los siguientes eventos solo puede describirlos como desafortunados, la nave impactando contra la tierra, vió como las gemas eran arrastradas hacia esa nave...

Steven estaba ahí intentando ayudarla nuevamente, para sacarla de esa prisión, pero no tenía fuerzas, tenía miedo, y ciertamente se sentía derrotada aún cuando ni siquiera le dieron la oportunidad de luchar.

[...]

Estaban nuevamente en Tierra, lo único que pudo hacer por el pequeño Steven fue fusionarse con Jasper...

 **-¡Déjame hacer esto por ti!-** fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de fusionarse para poder proteger a ese mitad humano, mitad gema que se había vuelto su amigo.

Nuevamente estaba encerrada, fusionada, donde en su cuerpo solo corroía la fuerza, la molestia, el encierro. Ella tenía el control, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo... Pero podía estar segura de algo...

Ella no podría arrepentirse, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando Steven estaba a salvo?

Era irónico, Rose Cuarzo, la culpable de aquella guerra dio su cuerpo para dar vida a Steven; las gemas del planeta madre la odiaban tanto, su rebelión costó la vida de muchas gemas, y aun así, Lapis solo podía agradecerle porque gracias a Rose ella conoció a Steven y vio más allá de la mente de las gemas del planeta madre...

 **-Rose, muchas gracias-**


	3. Capítulo 3- La desertora

_**Peridot.-**_

 _Vida, muerte, amor, nacer_

 _Y guerra y paz en la Tierra ver._

Rose Cuarzo.

Ese nombre era severamente criticado en el planeta madre, pronunciarlo significaba recordar todos los sacrificios que las gemas de su planeta tuvieron que hacer para, inevitablemente, perder contra un ejército tan pequeño...

Rose Cuarzo.

Era sin duda, una gema excepcional, aún nadie podía comprender del todo como había renunciado a su vida en el planeta madre para defender a una raza más débil que ellas, si eran débiles, ¿Por que decidió protegerlas? Una raza tan insignificante como esa, debía desaparecer, y en el mejor de los casos servir a las diamantes como era el designio de todas las gemas, y lo cual también era ciertamente un honor bastante grande.

Rose Cuarzo.

Ese nombre no se había nombrado desde hace siglos, pero esta gema azul venía de la tierra, reportaron la aparición de las gemas de cristal. Esa cuarzo era todo un problema, aún después de tantos años, volvía a traer problemas. Simplemente no podían entender, y junto a una Jasper fue mandada a la tierra, llevando como rehén a esa gema azul.

[...]

¡Maldita sea! El curso de toda la misión había quedado comprometido, ahora estaba encerrada en ese planeta sin opción de regresar al suyo, su rehén se encargó de llevarse su escolta al mar estando fusionadas, y ahora, estaba atrapada.

Peor aún, después de una serie de eventos infructíferos que no valían la pena mencionar, fue capturada por las crystal gem, la fusionada, la defectuosa y esa perla que no conocía su lugar eran ahora sus guardianas... Aún peor, Steven -ese espécimen- no era Rose, pero si llevaba la gema de ella puesto que era su madre.

Realmente, era un desperdicio.

[...]

Steven Universe.

Ese espécimen de masa carnosa se le acercaba demasiado, él estaba buscando algo que en ella no iba a obtener, ella no quería tener acercamientos con ellos, con ninguno, sus presencias le hacían sentir incómoda, ella era una gema del planeta madre que ahora era prisionera de las Crystal Gems. Ese individuo llamado Steven comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia.

Steven Universe.

¿Qué se creía hablándole así a ella? ¿Cómo permitía la junta de tantas gemas inservibles en un mismo lugar? Simplemente, era inconcebible. Una Perla sin respeto, una fusión sin propósito, una amatista defectuosa. Un humano con una gema. ¿En que clase de circo se había metido?

A pesar de todo, ya no se sentía como antes, sentía algo así como tranquilidad, de un momento a otro, las cosas dejaban de importarle demasiado, comenzaba a considerarse mas apegada a ese planeta, aunque eso nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, y probablemente terminaría arrepintiéndose de pensar siquiera eso, pero ahora, ya no tenía demasiadas ansias de volver...

En la Luna, habló del planeta madre, cosa que a ninguno de ellos pareció gustarle, puede que Steven la haya defendido, pero en sus ojos se veía la tristeza de sus palabras, se sintió arrepentida de haber dicho algo así.

Al llegar a la Tierra creyó que lo mejor era irse a su planeta, comunicarse con su diamante y sin embargo, cuando estaba por hacerlo, por decirle de toda su situación actual, se negó, insultó a su diamante, y eso la convirtió en una rebelde, en una crystal gem.

Definitivamente ya no tenía escapatoria de ese planeta, y aún así... Estaba feliz.

 _¿Habrá algo más valioso_

 _que paz y amor en la Tierra ver?_

Steven Universe.

Ese niño humano, ese amigo suyo, ciertamente a veces no entendía sus reacciones, ni la de ninguna de otras de las gemas incluso cuando llego Lapis con ellas, las emociones, sus reacciones, la vida en ese lugar le era aún desconocida.

Sintió temor, angustia, felicidad, cariño, diversión. Cosas nuevas por descubrir, ese niño mitad gema mitad humano, le enseñó la belleza en ese planeta, y ahora, viéndolo de esa manera, pudo darse cuenta porque Rose quiso proteger a esta raza humana, era cierto, podían ser débiles, inferiores que ellas las gemas en cuanto a fuerza, resistencia, inteligencia y otras cosas, pero de lo que carecían, era lo que los humanos tenían mucho por dar.

Ese niño, se había vuelto algo importante para ella, algo como nunca creyó sentir, pero aprendía, con ese niño o con todas las gemas, sentía que formaba parte de algo mayor, no una colonia como lo fue en el planeta madre, si no, como algo que Steven gustaba de decir.

Se sentía en una familia.

 _Pues ya que estamos aquí_

 _Creo que puedo entender_

 _Todos podemos temer_

 _Y no hay adonde correr_

 _¡Todos dementes están!_

 _Y también yo ya lo estoy_

 _Como no estar así_

 _Al estar atrapada aquí_

Rose Cuarzo y Steven Universe, podrían ser madre e hijo, y aunque no conoció a la primera, los hechos indicaban que seguramente eran muy parecidos, y a la vez demasiado diferentes. Ella confiaba plenamente en que Steven sería la clave para acabar con esa guerra de una vez por todas.

 _¿Habrá algo más valioso?_

 _Que paz y amor en la Tierra ver._


End file.
